


Accio Love

by aislingreene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingreene/pseuds/aislingreene
Summary: Ron and Hermione are left alone after the Battle of Hogwarts. Fluffy.Originally posted on ff.net.





	Accio Love

I couldn't believe I had done it. I had finally kissed Ron Weasley and even better, he had kissed me back. I wanted that perfect moment to last forever but just as Harry reminded us, I knew it couldn't. We were in the middle of a battle and I was scared. I didn't want to lose my two best friends - or anyone for that matter. They both meant the world to me. Harry had gone; he knew what he had to do. Now all Ron and I had to do was wait and worry about what was going to happen next, and who would survive.

As we stood in the Great Hall, we stared at each other, not saying a single word. Then, he pulled me into a hug and rested his chin on the top of my head, just standing there, holding me. It was heaven in my living hell. 

"Stay with me", I said. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere", Ron said reassuringly.

I stared into his deep blue eyes. They were the only thing keeping me from breaking down and crying. I didn't know how he was keeping it together; after all, he had just lost his brother, Fred. He was so strong and I admired him so much.

Then everything happened at once, as if every emotion was trying to escape from body at the same time. I found myself in the Headmaster's office hours later. Harry explained what had just happened and why and how he was still alive. Slowly, all the missing pieces of the puzzle finally fit together and started to make sense. Everything was connected and now we had all the answers I kicked myself for not realising it earlier. I can be so stupid sometimes. I sighed in relief. Voldemort was dead. The war was over. Harry and Ron were alive. We were safe and I wasn't afraid anymore. As we hadn't slept in what felt like weeks, we headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

I got into my old bed in my dormitory, which has always been like a home away from home for me, but this time it felt very odd. There was no one here to keep me company. I was used to having Harry and Ron in the tent with me, instead of being alone in this empty and cold dormitory. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed to the boy's dormitories. I knocked on the door. When I entered the room, my two best friends were sitting up in their beds talking. They looked up and stared at me with tired eyes and blank expressions. Then Harry broke the silence. 

"I'm going to go find Ginny", he said and quickly left the room, leaving Ron and I alone. 

I had never been nervous about being alone with Ron before. I didn't even know what I was scared of - after all he was my best friend. It was an odd-excited but uneasy feeling and I wasn't sure if I liked feeling this way. Once again, I was being stupid.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to be alone tonight", I said weakly.

He smiled at me with his boyish grin and said, "Neither do I. Come here".

He held out his hand so I took it. My petite fingers interlocked with his big hand perfectly. I sat on the edge of his bed but he had other ideas and pulled me into him. I soon found myself under the covers of his warm bed, with his protective arms around me. I felt safe against his chest as held me in a strong grip as if he never wanted to let go and neither did I. He kissed me lightly on the forehead and my heart began to race. I never thought he or anyone for that matter could have this effect on me. This was a feeling I liked. "I love you", he whispered clearly into my ear. And now nothing was left unsaid and I finally knew how he felt about me. All the confusion from the last couple of years vanished. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. "I love you too", I beamed. He smiled. I put my arms around his neck and brought his lips level with mine.

This time he kissed me softly on the lips but it quickly turned into more as he pulled me on top of him. I didn't realise I didn't have a clue what I was doing but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was kissing Ron and everything was right with the world. I really needed to stop and catch my breath but it felt so good that I kept on going anyway. Then he pulled back. I gasped in as much air as possible in case I didn't get another chance too. He froze, looking at the door. I looked up to see Harry standing there, awkwardly looking at his hands. 

"Well I guess I'll have to get used to that," he said.

We both laughed awkwardly. 

"I'm really happy for you too by the way. I am sorry that I keep interrupting. It's about time you two got it together. Everyone has known you've liked each other for years but I wanted you to figure it out by yourselves. You are perfect for each other." 

We both smiled. 

"It seems you know more about us than we do.", Ron said. 

"Well I am your best friend," said Harry. 

"What happened to finding Ginny?" I asked, now pulling myself away from Ron, not because I wanted too but out of embarrassment and the awkwardness of the situation.

"Oh, I don't know where she is. I thought I would just give you a minute to talk. It's been a crazy day."

"The craziest day" replied Ron. 

Harry gave a sympathetic smile and left the dorm again. At this point, I was reminded again of the grief Ron must have been feeling since Fred had only dies earlier today. On the other hand, maybe it was tonight. I had completely lost track of time and none of us had slept since Gringotts. I didn't want to be selfish or insensitive. I understood that he needed his family and maybe he even needed me to comfort him too. I looked over to him and stared into his blue eyes.

"How are you, Ron? Are you OK? I want you to know I'm here if you need me and I understand if you need to be alone or need to spend time with your family." I said. 

"Thanks, 'Mione. You're amazing. To be honest I just need some sleep and if you wouldn't mind I'd like you to stay with me because I don't know what I'd do without you. I am so sorry for all the many times I have hurt you and I'd take it all back if I could. I am so sorry for leaving you and Harry. I promise I'll never leave you again – unless you tell me too", said Ron, burying his head in my shoulder. 

"Oh, Ron. Look at me.", I said, taking his face in my hands. " We discussed this at Shell Cottage. I forgave you long ago. And if you took back all those times we probably wouldn't be here. It's those experiences that got us here today. I should be thanking you for looking out for me all these years."

"What are you on about? You are the one who has been looking after me!" replied Ron, looking quite confused. 

"We have both looked after each other" I said.

I didn't want to start a petty fight over something stupid like who looked after who. Then he kissed me again. 

"So we are really doing this?" he half asked, half stated. 

"Yes, I suppose we are."

"Well that's bloody brilliant" 

I was about to reprimand him on his language but I was interrupted by his lips on mine. We were finally together, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> All reviews are welcome!


End file.
